


Yoga

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Discovery [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Romance, Submission, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Hades has a challenge and a wager for Persephone.





	Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly and hornily co-written with scholarlydragon. ❤️

Hades paused in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe with arms folded, a grin playing over his face. "Fates, you're gorgeous like that..."

Persephone looked at him through her spread legs. He was upside down. "What, in downward-facing dog? It's not exactly dignified." She straightened into a plank, then lowered herself down on her belly. She pushed her upper body up into cobra pose, breathing deeply.

"Dignity or lack thereof is not what's appealing." He paced slowly into the room. "It's watching that body move. Control and precision...and knowing what you can do with it.” He paused, then grinned. “But the display of your ass in the air does have it's own appeal."

She cracked one eye to look at him with an arched eyebrow, then closed it again and inhaled deeply through her nose, relaxing into the stretch.

Hades crouched next to her, drawing one finger along taut muscles and soft curves of skin. "The tight clothes you wear for this make your ass look amazing."

Persephone smiled, eyes closed, lowered her torso and moved into child's pose, her bottom back over her feet, her torso over her thighs and her arms stretched out on the mat in front of her. "You say that about everything I wear," she said, voice muffled against the yoga mat beneath her.

"And I've never lied about it once." His hand swept over her back, down to cup the generous globes in question. "You've got me thinking filthy things."

She let out a breathy chuckle as she raised herself up to a kneeling position, sitting on her heels and resting her hands palms down on her thighs. She drew a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled slowly. "What kind of filthy thoughts?"

"All that control and poise..." he said heatedly, his red eyes flaring. "I want to see just how far I can push it. I want to know how long you can maintain that gorgeous control before you break. And when you break, your moans of release will be all the sweeter."

"And what methods would you employ to test that endurance?" she asked, stretching her arms upward.

"I'll admit, my first thought was restraints. But that creates artificial control." He grinned. "I think I'd like to see how well you can control yourself with nothing more than your word of submission."

Persephone brought her arms down and looked at him, eyebrows raised as if to say, _ Well? What are you waiting for? _

Hades sat on the couch, knees spread and gestured to the floor in front of him, beckoning her over. "First things first. Will you submit to me, little goddess, to my whims for anything I might choose to do to you?"

Persephone crawled slowly toward him, not breaking eye contact. "I will, Your Majesty," she purred.

Hades gave her a feral grin. "Excellent. Rules..." He counted them off on his fingers as he listed them. "One: You may only change positions when I direct you to do so. Meaning you may not change position simply to evade. Two: You must be honest about inability to hold a position. Three: You may not use any support to continue a position past your ability to maintain it." He looked her over hungrily. "Do you understand these rules, little goddess?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Hades sat back against the couch cushions and gestured with an imperious hand. "Remove your top. Fold it and leave it on the couch."

Persephone complied, pulling her pink tank top off to reveal a black sports bra. She folded it neatly and placed it on the couch, then returned to sitting on her heels with her hands resting on her thighs.

Hades watched her, a grin playing over his lips. "Now the bottoms."

Persephone stood gracefully and pulled down her purple yoga pants and laid them, also neatly folded, on top of her shirt. She made a point of turning her back to Hades as she returned to her place before him, to make sure he saw her black thong.

Hades lounged back into the couch, not bothering to conceal the growing bulge in his trousers. "Let's start simply. _ Sukhasana. _ Facing away from me. Begin."

Persephone stood. "Your Majesty, may I bring my mat over?"

"You may."

Persephone gathered the mat, returned to stand between Hades’ knees and, facing away from him, unfurled it. She stepped onto it and sank down with her legs folded inward, spine straight, and her hands resting on her knees, palms up.

Hades sat forward on the couch, and curved his hands over her shoulders, lightly tracing the pads of his fingers over her clavicles. He leaned down and kissed the curve of her ear.

Persephone continued to breathe deeply although her breath stuttered for a moment at the feeling of his lips on her ear.

His right hand slid down from her shoulder, slowly moving to cup her breast, the softest of touches covering her nipple. His left hand slid slowly down her arm and lifted it up, bringing her hand up to kiss her palm.

She gasped quietly at the feather-light touch on the sensitive bud that tipped her breast but quickly regained her focus, continuing to breathe deeply.

Hades grinned and bent his head to nip gently at her neck, left hand lacing fingers through hers, his right hand sliding slowly over her belly. "I assume your focus remains intact thus far, little flower?"

Persephone breathed in deeply through her nose and nodded serenely.

He reached lower and drifted his fingers between her spread thighs, running touch up and down her fabric covered lips, barely pressing against the nub nestled in her folds. "How about now?"

Persephone gasped loudly, and she felt her cheeks start to burn. She frowned in concentration and resumed her deep breathing.

Hades stroked softly over her, teasing touches even more fleeting with the fabric between them. He withdrew his fingers. "_ Balasana. _ Now."

Persephone unfolded her legs and brought them underneath her to kneel in one fluid movement. She settled her buttocks on her heels and bent herself over her thighs, stretching her arms out in front of her on the mat. She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled through her mouth, sinking into the pose and trying to ignore the wetness seeping between her folds.

Hades let her sit for long moments before he moved. Reaching down, he slipped his hand under her, between her thighs, simply cupping her mound, his palm along her lips, letting her feel the unmoving, warm pressure covering her.

Persephone drew a deep, shuddering breath and relaxed further into the pose, concentrating on the stretch in her hips and thighs and not the warmth covering her mound.

He watched her breathe and started twitching his hand against her, small movements of his fingers and subtle flexures of his palm.

"Mm," she moaned quietly, then cut herself off with a slight shudder firmly resisting the urge to grind against that teasing presence between her legs.

Hades pressed the pad of one finger directly against her clit, rubbing the fabric of her thong directly on to the hard nub. Swiftly he withdrew his hand. "Take your bra off and come back to _ Marjariasana _."

"Ah!" Persephone choked at the pressure on her clit and then gasped as it disappeared. She took a deep breath to bring herself back to focus, which she did with difficulty. She stripped off her sports bra, casting it aside, and raised herself up on hands and knees. She arched her back, then bowed it, breathing deeply.

Hades cupped his hands over the swell of her ass cheeks, sliding his grip up onto her back. He massaged slowly, thumbs rubbing circles into the muscles on either side of her spine. He slid his finger tips up to her shoulder blades. "Head down. Ass up."

Persephone hummed in appreciated as Hades massaged her back. The hum turned into a quiet whimper when she heard Hades's instructions, but she obediently lowered herself down onto her elbows, then stretched her arms out in front of her, laid her head on the floor, and pressed her ass back toward him.

He pressed massaging fingers into the muscles of her shoulders, rubbing firmly, before drawing his hands back down her spine, one after the other. His right hand curved over her bottom and was removed. His left hand, still gliding slowly over her back, curled into the strap of her thong, and drew it slowly over the curve of her ass.

Persephone moaned at the erotic touch on her skin, and the knowledge that she was now fully exposed to him and completely at his mercy.

Hades left the thong at her thighs and cupped his hands over her ass, kneading and squeezing the soft globes. His grip shifted to the tops of her thighs, his thumbs skating over her soft curls, teasing and probing, before he abruptly removed his hands from her and rose from the couch.

"Ah-hh-hh," Persephone breathed, her hips stuttering at the sudden removal of his hands.

Hades paced around her with slow, measured steps, his shoes clicking against the floor. He took his time undressing, carefully folding each article of clothing. "How much are you craving my hands on you? Answer honestly."[-

“Very, very much," Persephone whimpered.

"I expect that craving is playing havoc with your concentration," he said conversationally, sitting once more to untie and remove his shoes. "_ Adho mukha svanasana _. Now."

Persephone rolled up off her knees to her feet and walked her hands back toward her toes until she was bent forward in an almost perfect inverted 'v'. She breathed in deeply through her nose and as she exhaled pressed back into the stretch, concentrating desperately on the pull in her hamstrings.

Hades watched her for a few moments, admiring the bared flesh presented so perfectly. He reached out and lightly drew the tip of one finger against the lips of her sex.

Persephone managed to remain silent but she couldn't help herself rising up on her toes

Hades grinned. "Make all the noise you wish, little goddess. I didn't forbid it. As a matter of fact, come if you wish. The challenge is to maintain the position. If you can maintain composure in the midst of orgasm..." He slid his fingers against her clit and slipped two inside her. "I shall be very impressed."

Persephone moaned and pushed back into his fingers. "Fates..."

"Let us make a wager," he murmured, thrusting his fingers slowly. "I'm going to make you come three times. If by the third orgasm, you are still standing, still maintaining position, you'll have won. You are allowed one fault, along the lines of losing one quickly recovered grip, or one adjustment of balance. Are you amenable? You are temporarily released from submission in order to answer freely."

"I'll take that bet," Persephone breathed. "What are the stakes?"

He thrust and rubbed in silence for a few moments. "If I win, you will submit for an entire work day and you will wear a vibrator over which I have speed control. If you win... I will submit to you. Fully and completely.” He paused. “I want you to peg me."

Persephone froze. "Really?" she twisted her head around to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Very." He rubbed his free hand over her bottom as he gave her a reassuring smile. "I've been considering for some time that I want to give you all of me. I belong to you already but I want to make it full and literal." His smile twisted to a teasing grin. "A fair warning though, Kore. Though I want to do this, it isn't something I do lightly. If you do not win our wager, I will not give it. You must earn the privilege."

"Very well,” she said huskily. “I accept your terms."

"Excellent." He grinned broadly. "Would you like to say or add anything else before you submit once more?"

Persephone smirked. "I'm going to win."

Hades laughed outright. "I certainly expect you to try. I shall be pleased with the outcome either way, I suspect." He kissed the curve of her hip. "All right, little goddess. You will submit once more." He hilted two fingers into her.

Persephone cried out, bracing herself with her hands to maintain her balance, her sheath quivering around his thick fingers.

Hades worked his fingers in and out of her, steadily, unrelenting. He covered her clit with the fingers of his free hand, circling slowly.

Persephone started quivering, the muscles of her core clenching to keep herself steady in the face of his merciless assault. She felt the tell-tale tremors begin in her sheath. "Oh, Fates," she breathed.

Hades grinned at the sound of her whispered oath. He added a third finger, stretching them apart as he thrust, stroking her insides as he stroked her clit between two fingers.

Persephone's cry as she came was quickly cut off by the intensity of her orgasm. She clenched around Hades's probing fingers, her clit throbbing with sensation, her entire body trembling with the release. She tightened her core again to steady herself and breathed noisily through her nose.

Hades let the first burst of her orgasm ride out but whispered as the aftershocks still trembled through her sheath. "_ Uttanasana _." He kept his fingers in place, preparing to move with her.

Persephone whimpered, but obediently walked her hands back until she was bent double, groaning at the sensation of Hades's fingers inside her as the angle of her body changed. She was grateful she'd had firm footing in that last pose; this one would be difficult. She wrapped her hands around the backs of her ankles, pressed her forehead into her shins, and waited.

Hades fingered her slowly, moving sensuously in and out. He dropped his hand from her clit, and curled his fingers around his erection, lifting the shaft on his palm on the forward strokes as though presenting it to her, knowing she could see what he was doing.

Persephone watched him hungrily, and swallowed hard. She felt her channel gripping his fingers; she felt so much tighter bent double like this.

Hades matched the rhythm of his fingers in her tight sheath to the strokes of his hand on his cock, pressing soft kisses to the back of her thigh, inching closer to her hot core.

Persephone clutched her ankles and moaned, wanting to push back, to take up the rhythm of his fingers but knowing that doing so would put her off-balance. She remained still, and she took what he gave.

His kisses reached her damp flesh and he licked at her clit as he thrust his fingers hard into her, bucking into his hand.

Persephone lurched onto her toes but caught herself before she lost her balance. She swore a colorful oath and took a deep breath.

"Nearly a fault, little flower, but I'll allow it." He pulled his fingers from her sheath and moved his firm touch to her clit. "I won't be so generous next time," he whispered against her lips before plunging his tongue into her.

Persephone moaned, pressing her head hard against her shins and closing her eyes.

Hades glanced down at her. "Oh no you don't. Open your eyes, little goddess."

She whimpered and opened her eyes, watching Hades's stroking his thick member. She bit her lip.

"My only regret about fucking you is that my cock can only get so deep," he murmured against her wetness. "Other parts of me have no such... restrictions." He pushed his tongue into her once more, slowly increasing the thickness.

"Oh for the love of the three judges and the deepest fires of Tartarus," she swore hoarsely. "Hnnnnnnnnnnng."

Hades grinned and stretched his tongue deeper into her dripping channel, deeper and wider, until it coiled within her, probing and stretching at all of her most secret places. The two fingers cradling her clit between them pinched lightly, stroking firmly.

Persephone cried out wordlessly, knees bending ever-so-slightly to lower her center of gravity. The tongue of Hades's true form was a sexual marvel and he used it to great effect. The combination of his fingers working her clit, the meat of his tongue filling her and stroking her most sensitive spot, and the tip fluttering against the opening to her womb rendered Persephone helpless to resist the climactic wave of pleasure that washed over her. She wailed long and low, her body shaking, she sheath clamping down on the wriggling presence inside her.

Hades pulled his tongue away mid-clench, shrinking it back to normal size. Once he could talk once more, he rasped, "_ Halasana _. Quickly now. And lose the thong."

Persephone's eyes widened as she yanked her thong the rest of the way down her legs and stepped out of it. She straightened, then stepped forward on the mat and laid down on her back with her arms at her sides. Tightening her core she lifted her legs up, up, and over her head, bringing them down behind her head so that only her arms, shoulders, and toes touched the floor.

Hades rose from the couch and paced around her, stroking his erection slowly, letting her wait. "You know, it occurs to me that it's a good thing that I practice as well and stay on top of my own flexibility and stamina. Would you care to venture a guess as to why that is, little goddess?"

Persephone took a deep breath. "Wh-why, Your Majesty?" she whimpered.

He bent over her, suspended between his hands against the couch and his toes against the mat beneath them. He dragged the head of his cock against her dripping furrow. "So that I can fuck you like this." He positioned his blunt head at her entrance, then hilted in her with one firm push.

"Ohh-oh-oh-oh my gods, Hadeeeeeees," Persephone moaned.

Hades withdrew to tickle the head of his cock against her clit, swirling in teasing circles before moving up to lodge just the head inside her.

Persephone nearly sobbed with want. "Hades..." she gasped. "Please..."

Hades let her wait a heartbeat longer. Without warning, he plunged deeper into her, sheathing fully in one stroke.

Persephone screamed, her hands fisting in the yoga mat underneath her. He was deeper in her than he'd ever been.

Hades gave her no moment of respite, thrusting hard into her, filling her channel again and again.

Persephone wailed under his relentless assault, her sheath clamping down on him as she came over and over again. With each fierce thrust he struck the very deepest part of her, intensifying her orgasm with the delicious combination of pain and pleasure.

Hades grunted with the effort of holding back his own climax as she clamped around him over and over. "Well done, little goddess. I am impressed. Looks like you will get all of me." He smacked her ass cheek. "But I am not done with you. Not by a long shot." He plunged hard into her.

"Oh for the love of the Furies," she shrieked. "AH! FUCK!!"

He levered himself up, sliding his cock from her and bent, sliding his long tongue deep into her once more.

Persephone released a barrage of curse words that degenerated into a wordless wail as she felt him reach further and further into her channel.

Hades curled his tongue into her, working the thick length back and forth, in and out, probing everywhere in her. When he judged that she was a breath away from yet another orgasm he pulled out and stood, stepping away from her. His tongue shrank back into his mouth and he said hoarsely, "_ Supta Baddha Konasana _."

Persephone's orgasm began to approach and she was prepared to ride the wave of pleasure again when suddenly the thick, wiggling presence disappeared and she was left gasping. Hades said something to her. "Wh-what?" she said, confused.

"_ Supta Badha Konasana _," Hades repeated, one eyebrow raised, sinking to sit on his heels. "Now, little goddess." His tone left no doubt that he still expected to be obeyed.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty," she mumbled as she unfolded herself. "I didn't hear you. I'm sorry." She lowered her legs and stretched out on her back, placing the soles of her feet together, bending her knees, and drawing them up toward her core. Her arms fell outward from her body, and she gazed at him from under heavy eyelids.

Hades covered her laid open body with his own and slipped into her slowly. "You are forgiven," he whispered, bending to kiss along her jaw as he thrust steadily in and out. "You have outdone yourself, little flower, and I am so impressed with you. You've earned your win from our wager many times over. I thought you might enjoy this pose as an additional reward. Relaxed. Nothing strenuous you need maintain. Only thing you need to focus on is the climaxes I choose to give you."

Persephone sighed. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she murmured. "Thank you." She relaxed and let him pleasure her.

Hades began a steady rhythm, driving into her in deep thrusts. There was no coyness, no ulterior motive, no teasing. Each motion was designed to give her the most pleasure and draw as many orgasms from her as possible. Hades paused on each stroke inward to roll his hips and drag the base of his shaft against her clit.

Persephone began to come again almost immediately. Remaining still in her relaxed pose, she simply lay back and let the sensations wash over her, clenching and breathing deeply by turns, sounding throaty "ah"s at each deep thrust.

Hades chuckled as he thrust. "I wonder. Who is in charge here, little goddess? It's not often I expect to find myself bending in service to an entirely relaxed submissive. Yet here we are."

Persephone smiled. "I won," she whispered. "Ah!"

He smiled lovingly in return. "Indeed you did. Though I am not ready now to fulfill my end of the wager." A deep thrust and he stayed lodged deep before pulling back and resuming his rhythm. "It's good form for a Dom to look after his sub anyway. Especially when the sub has performed as well as you." He bent to whisper in her ear, his hips flexing against hers, "Especially given how much I love you."

"Ah!" she breathed in his ear. "I love you, too. So much." She hummed in contentment until another orgasm overtook her and she clamped down on him again.

Hades leaned back as he thrust, and traced the fingertips of one hand over her face as if mapping her bone structure. Eyebrows, nose, cheekbones. Feather-light touches swept over the curves of her lips.

Persephone turned her face to his touch, brushing his hand with kisses

"My beautiful, responsive submissive," he murmured, increasing the pace of his thrusts. "I've never known another like you. I shall relish giving myself to you, submitting to you. There's no one else for whom I would do so."

Persephone's loving look was suddenly replaced with a grimace as another orgasm overtook her, hard. She clamped down on his cock, her body curling inward with the force of it.

Hades chuckled breathlessly as he pounded into her. "Finally unable to hold your pose, little goddess? Your first fault came after you'd already won. Lie still."

Persephone let out a sobbing moan as she fell back, chest heaving. "Hades, please," she whispered.

"'Please'? Please what, little goddess? You are not bound to silence. Speak what you need."

"I can't take any more," she whimpered.

He nodded. "Very well, my flower. But I will require once more. Give me one more climax, and I shall give you my own. One more orgasm and you are released from submission." He hilted in her and stayed, filling her channel completely.

"Oh gods," she sobbed, falling limp.

He whispered urgently in her ear. "Give me one last orgasm. Clench those trembling muscles once more. One last surrender, little goddess, around my cock, filling you so full and deep. Give me the last you have."

Persephone took a deep breath and let go with a wail, clamping down on him as he stayed still inside her.

Hades gave in to his restrained orgasm, grunting softly as he came hard into her. He gathered her close and shifted to their sides, gently unfolding her legs and rubbing the muscles carefully. "Easy, Kore. I've got you, sweetness," he whispered. "Are you too tender for me to stay in you for a bit?"

"No, please stay," she murmured.

He kissed her forehead and curled his legs between hers, seating himself as fully as possible. He combed his fingers into her hair. "You were magnificent. Thank you."

Persephone trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm as she curled into him, pulling him as close as she could. "Hades," she whispered.

He stroked soothing hands up and down her back. "I just want to hold you for a bit, but please tell me if you're sore or anything. That was as intense as times I've dealt hurt and I want to make sure I take care of you."

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she said hoarsely. "Just hold me and pet me. Your hands feel so good on my skin."

"Sweetness, I'll hold you as long as you wish." He kneaded his fingers into her back muscles, strong, firm touch massaging, seeking to relax.

She melted into his embrace with a contented hum. "More," she murmured.

He worked his hands over her back muscles and shoulders, bringing them over her collarbones and down each arm, rubbing out the muscles and cradling her hands against his chest

She gradually went boneless under his ministrations. Her hands patted ineffectually against his chest, trying to return some of the comfort he was giving her.

Hades chuckled and stilled her hands. "Don't worry about it, sweetness. Just let me look after you. You'll have your own chance to look after me soon enough."

Persephone sighed. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you for who you are and who you help me to be. I love you for your beautiful submission and the times you stand firm against a stubborn old king." He pressed his lips to her forehead and wrapped her into a tight embrace. "For all the joy you brought to a lonely life and for every bit of unconditional affection you ever showed me."

Persephone smiled tiredly. "You always get so mushy after," she murmured. "I like it."

"Dom though I may be, I treasure the times I get to pamper you and show you how much I love you."

She tilted her head up, seeking his lips with her own. Hades kissed her, long and sweet, before easing from her with a grunt and standing to gather her into his arms, cradled close. Persephone wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed into his chest with a sigh.

Carrying her to the bedroom, Hades laid her gently on the bed before retrieving a soft damp cloth and returning to clean the dried sweat from her and the traces of their climaxes from her thighs. She groaned in pleasure at the cool cloth sweeping over her heated flesh, removing the sticky feeling between her legs. She stretched her arms toward him, eyes closed, silently begging him to hold her again.

Hades chuckled and obliged, crawling up onto the bed to wrap her up into another hug, twining their legs together. "I was considering a full body massage for you, but I can certainly do this instead."

Persephone's eyes flew open. "Oh, please," she begged. "That would be wonderful."

Hades laughed and hugged her tight before releasing. "Roll onto your belly, sweetness."

Persephone groaned as she obeyed, wrapping her arms around her pillow and closing her eyes. He straddled the backs of her knees, reaching into the bedside table for a small bottle of scented oil. Pouring a small puddle in the small of her back, he began smoothing it into her skin in sweeping strokes up along her spine.

She sighed in pleasure. "I love how big your hands are."

"Compared to you, Kore, most anything is big," he teased, working his thumbs along her vertebra, seeking to pop her back.

Persephone groaned as her spine popped. "That's true," she replied absentmindedly, letting the soothing touch of his warm hands wash over her as he slowly and methodically massaged over each shoulder and down each arm, down to her fingertips, leaving her hands limp, palm up on the bed.

Persephone lay boneless and let Hades spoil her, though a part of her felt guilty for not returning the favor, sighing and relaxing deeper into the bed. Hades massaged down her back once more, cupping hands over her ass cheeks and squeezing gently before applying more oil to his hands and starting on her legs.

Persephone groaned at the firm pressure on her hamstrings; the time she'd spent in downward facing dog in particular had left her muscles fatigued. He rubbed firmly, seeking out each knotted muscle group, working out tension. His erection had returned with the caresses of her body, but he ignored it. These touches gave them both enough pleasure for now.

As Hades's fingers worked, business-like, in the vicinity of her sex, she found herself becoming aroused again. She fought to keep from raising her hips in silent question, trying to focus on the non-sexual attention he was lavishing on her.

The glisten of fluid caught his attention and Hades grinned, working his thumbs into her inner thighs, close to her core. He hummed quietly, saying nothing more, only noting her arousal. He massaged into her upper thighs with long strokes, casually drifting near her sex, before working his way down each leg, thoroughly massaging each calf and foot.

Persephone inhaled deeply each time his fingers brushed near the core of her arousal, forcing herself to stay still with difficulty. _ He's trying to care for you. Why can't you just enjoy it without getting all wound up _? she scolded herself. She relaxed visibly when he moved on to her calves and feet. Raising her leg to bend at the knee, Hades swept long strokes against her upright calf and kissed her ankle gently. With a grin, he casually rested his hard shaft against the sole of her other foot. Persephone curled her toes in and squeaked in surprise.

Hades chuckled, stroking the leg he held upright as though massage were still his only goal. "Did you think I could touch you so thoroughly and not be aroused by it? I can see your own desire from here. Your lips are wet and your hips have been squirming."

Persephone tensed. "You're turned on?"

"I am," he said quietly, laying her leg back down and crawling back up over her body. "As are you." He laid lightly against her, aligned to kiss the back of her shoulder. "But I'll not require you to submit to me again, sweetness. You've given me much today. I won't even ask you to deal with this erection if it is too much right now. I expect you're sore. What I will do is this..." He rained kisses over her upper back. "If you are not too sore, let me make love to you. If you wish to submit, I will accept it, but I shan't require it of you."

Persephone spread her legs slightly and angled her hips back toward him. "Please make love to me, Hades."

"I will, love, thank you," he whispered in her ear, kissing the curved edge. With a flex of his hips, he slipped inside her, slowly but surely, until he was seated against her fully.

Persephone sighed at the simple pleasure of having him inside her with no demands placed upon her. She bent her legs at the knees, bringing them up around his hips, and reached back to grasp her ankles.

Hades growled with pleasure at the intimate position and the tight grip of her body. He pressed his chest against her back and began to thrust. Persephone sighed and used her grip on her ankles to leverage her hips up to meet his thrusts, humming at the wonderful, full feeling of him inside her. "I love you so much, sweetness, my heart, my own," he whispered quietly to her as he made sensuous love to her, trying to express in every thrust his sheer delight in her. "You complete me, more than I ever expected. I will relish giving the last of myself to you. As much as you submit to me, you own me, and soon you will have all of me."

Persephone lifted her head and turned it toward him, aching for some kind of contact, though at the moment she didn't have the words to respond to his passionate confessions. Hades bent and captured her lips, asking entrance for his tongue with a brush over her lips. His hips worked against hers, unhurried, content with the intimate sensuality.

Persephone parted her lips for him and met the tip of his tongue with her own. Their tongues twined as their bodies moved together, a sensual dance. Hades angled his hips to press into her sensitive places, still moving in the same unhurried pace. He whispered against her lips, "How many orgasms would you like, Kore?"

Persephone gasped at the change of angle. "Just one, my love," she breathed. "But not yet. I just want to feel you move in me for a while."

"Of course, sweetness. Come when you're ready." He rolled his hips with a pause on each deep plunge. "I want that, too."

Persephone gave herself up to pleasure, savoring the how slowly his languorous strokes stoked the fires of her arousal. She lost track of time, everything around her fading away. There was only Hades moving on her. In her. Finally the sensations started to coalesce in a white-hot knot in her belly, and she met his thrusts eagerly, knowing that her climax was not far away.

Hades chuckled as she raised to meet his thrusts, increasing the pace of his movements. "That's it, sweetness. Fates, I love how you move."

Persephone felt the tension in her belly build with each thrust until her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. She clenched around him, silently riding the tide of pleasure as it flooded her.

He groaned in satisfaction as he felt her clamping around his cock. Hades increased his pace thrusting hard into her with half a dozen strokes until his own climax hit and he filled her with a muffled cry. He embraced her tightly, braced on his elbows so he didn't crush her, but letting his weight press her against the mattress. 

Hades’ thrusts increased the intensity of her orgasm and she bore down on him harder than she thought possible, mouth open in a silent scream as he spilled himself into her, until she finally collapsed with a grunt. She let go her ankles and groaned.

He scooped her against him and settled them on their sides, staying inside and petting her. He kissed the back of her neck, panting softly against her skin. Persephone sank bonelessly into his embrace, leaning against him and humming in pleasure at the caress of his lips and hands.

Hades lifted her hand, interlacing their fingers, and tucked their hands against her chest, feeling the slowing pounding of her heart and its echo in the fading throb of pulse between her legs.

Persephone peppered his knuckles with kisses. "I love you so much," she murmured.

"My heart," Hades whispered the simple statement against her back, his lips tracing along her spine. He tried to stifle a sudden, jaw-cracking yawn.

Persephone patted his hand awkwardly, already most of the way asleep. She mumbled something unintelligible, and sighed. Curled around her, holding her, still held by her, Hades chuckled and yawned again. "Sleep, love." He let himself drift.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of a five-part series we're writing called "Discovery". Parts 1, 2, 4, and 5 will be published soon.


End file.
